Cabinets have been provided, frequently with shelves therein. In a cabinet with limited access, say only from one or even two of say the four sides, it can be difficult to adjust a shelf therein, particularly if the shelf is of considerable depth, say of a couple feet and/or near or greater than the arm's length of the person adjusting the shelf. Where access is not limited, it might be possible for a person or persons to grab both ends of the shelf to adjust the same. However, where there is less access, such double ended grip may not be possible. As the depth of the cabinet becomes greater, the shelf adjustment becomes more difficult.